Children increasingly use computers in their everyday activities and may access a variety of content through computers. A parent or an organization may deem some content inappropriate for a child and may wish to prevent that child from accessing such content.
If a parent deems computer-accessible content inappropriate, the parent may use parental-control software to block a child from accessing the content's source (e.g., a computer application or a website). However, blocking a child from accessing content may frustrate the child and make the child more curious about how to access the blocked content. In such situations, children may attempt to find ways to circumvent parental control to access blocked content.